


Drink First

by BattyMonkey



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Fallout 3, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre Nuka-World, Pre-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Raiders being raiders, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Swearing, The Pitt (Fallout 3), This got a bit out of hand, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyMonkey/pseuds/BattyMonkey
Summary: Just a little glimpse into Porter Gage's life during his time with The Harvester's gang.





	1. Head Farming Bitch

 

He was sleepy and cold. They had not made camp for very long the night before. As the sun rose over the small farming settlement, Gage noticed why being here so early was important. The group wasn't large. Conner, him, and a handful of bruisers but with the rising sun at their backs, the farmers couldn't tell that. They were off guard and off balance. Gage's personal opinion of Conner slid up a few notches. The Harvester liked action, knew how to make people listen to him and seemed never to be afraid. Gage wanted to be just like him.

     Hands gripped weapons as two farmers came out of the main farmhouse. A woman stood inside the doorway, tears already running down her face. Gage knew Conner had an arrangement with several of the settlements. These things went as peaceful as they could but he was ready for a fight, just in case. He didn't want to let Conner down by not being prepared.

     "We sent in the produce and ammo supplies," said one of the farmers. Gage mentally marked him as Head Farming Bitch.

     "Yeah, and with that puny shipment, your guy got a bit mouthy. Said that you guys were inviting more people to your shitstain of a farm. That isn’t our deal, Joey. You know that," barked Conner.

      Joey the farmer looked back to the other man and shook his head. "They didn't have anywhere else to go. The farm can grow but we need more people."

     "See and that is a problem to me." Conner sounded all relaxed but Gage knew better. He had seen this in action before. The farmers were nervous and with that tone, Conner would get them talking. They would spill more about their thoughts. "I didn't allow you to keep this farm and raise our food so you could turn it into a real settlement. You forget that you are here only because we allow it. Your shipments ensure that you are protected from the other monsters."

      "And we can't keep growing enough food for everyone if we don't have more workers. We are close to starving as it is,” argued Head Farming Bitch.

     Gage glanced to Conner. He could feel the anger radiate from the raider leader. The farmer was treading on very thin ground but he had a point. They needed the food that came from the farms they controlled. Too many workers though meant too many ways they could ban together and fight back.

     "More workers, more output. You could grow more crops if you had more people to work the fields," Gage piped up. He was nervous, scared to talk over his boss but he knew the answer to this. Conner looked at him. His eyes were hard but careful.

     "You got something to say boy?"

     Gage winced but walked up to his leader. "It ain't about the amount of people they have here. It comes down to what they know you will do if they start to gather and fight back." His voice was low, too quiet for many of the other raiders to hear what he was suggesting. The final say needed to come from Conner. He knew better than to break the chain of command.

     "Do more than take their food. Remind them what raiders do. Keep them scared and it won’t matter how many workers you have here. They won't fight back." Gage said. Conner looked him over and Gage worried the man would just end his life here but instead, he smiled.

     Now Conner was not an overly large man, but he could be vicious and it all showed in his smile.

     "Call out your new arrivals. Call everyone out of their shacks. We are going to have a little pow-wow.” Conner paused and looked back over his own group. “Oh, and bring out some booze. We drink first." Conner called as he motioned towards the large table set up outside one shack.

     Gage took up a place standing behind Conner as he and the rest of the raiders sat around the table with three of the farmers. The women of the settlement stood behind the farmers, bunched up and worried looking. Conner took his time, looking over the farm, looking over the women as he drank his stale beer. No one offered one to Gage but he kept quiet about it as the others drank. Conner glanced back at him a few times but didn't say anything.

     "I want more produce in the summers, four extra shipments," he said finally. Head Farming Bitch flinched but nodded. "I will let you keep the extra two men you have here to work the fields. But those two," he pointed at two of the younger looking women," those two are coming with me."

     "No! Sarah is pregnant," yelled an older woman. "You can't take them both."

     "And what are you going to do?" Conner barked at her. Joey moved from the side, raising a pistol at Conner but Gage stepped in, the butt of his rifle shoved hard into Joey's face. He could hear the sick crunch of bone at the impact. Blood splashed everywhere and one of the women screamed. Conner looked over and sighed.

    "You were a good worker Joey." He said as he reached over and snapped his neck. The woman called Sarah screamed and started crying. "Anyone else want to show their ass today?" asked Conner as he stood up and handed Gage two slave collars.

      "Go pick out two you like." Conner told him. Gage nodded at him and took the collars over to the women and motioned for the pregnant woman to lean her head forward. She would not put up a fight. He knew Conner's tastes now and while she wasn’t showing yet, he wouldn’t go against what his boss showed interest in.

      "No, please, not while she is like this," begged another woman. She had reddish curly hair and wide eyes. Gage smirked as he slapped the second collar around her neck and used it to pull her closer to him. She smelled like hub flowers and dirt and he made a show of breathing her in. She pushed against him and struggled a little to get away but as he clicked the collar and the blinking red light flashed, she stilled.

     "It won't be long and they will have babies fucked into you as well." He whispered into her ear before licking the side of her face. He laughed as she twisted away from him, tears rolling down her face. He shoved the women towards the raider bruisers. Conner laughed and called him over.

     "Not enough bloodshed but moral will be high in the camps tonight. Good call on your part. Win/win all around."

     "The extra corn could be sent to O'Malley's camp?" offered Gage. Conner smiled wide.

     "Corn in the summer, whiskey in the winter. Good thinking kid." Conner clapped a hand on his back. Gage only nodded back at the boss but inside, his brain was working. Conner liked his ideas, would use them. Gage could see how well this would work, he had plenty of ideas. He started a mental list of changes he could make and how to ease Conner into each conversation. Things were looking up. Becoming a raider had been a great choice. This is where he was supposed to be.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Pitt

The Pitt

 

The Pitt wasn't one of Gage's favorite places by far. He didn’t like being this far from the Wealth and hated most everything about the Capitol Wasteland. The air was thick and hot. He was certain it wasn't safe to be breathing in. The Pitt raiders were all a mess, just this side of feral and ruthless to the slaves they kept. None of it was any Gage's business so he stayed out of the main area of Downtown. He watched as raiders met and talked, Conner and Friday seemed chummy and Gage noted that for later. She normally worked in repairs but she didn't move away when Conner took her hand and ran it over his crotch.

      "Come on, kid. Get the stick out of your ass. This is our last stop before we head back. Have a bit of fun," growled Conner as he groped all over Friday. Gage glanced over to where some of the raiders were bringing out slaves and forcing them into stocks. Each bolted to the ground and the wooden part for the neck locked tight.  Gage couldn't stop the shiver as he watched more and more women locked up. Conner laughed behind him and clapped him on the shoulder.

     "Go put your dick into something. You ain't gotta ask kid. That is what being a raider is all about."

      Gage nodded and watched the women in the stockades. Most were numb looking, bruised and weary. All were completely naked. The raiders formed groups around them, taking turns or fighting over which guy got his dick in first. His own hardened as he watching the fucking around him before his eyes fell on a woman bent over and locked up around the corner of a building. She had curls, her hair over her face and her hands and her neck trapped in the wooden device, her ankles chained to the posts. Large breasts hung from her and swayed as she tried to struggle loose.

       He walked over to her, aware of the other raiders and aware of how his dick rubbed harshly against his pants. She tried to move away as he rubbed over her hip. His hand slid over to feel her pussy, expecting to find other raider's come leaking from her but instead it was dry. No one had gotten to her yet tonight.

       Most raiders were minding the slaves, bringing them up to the arena or meeting with Conner and the head raiders elsewhere to talk business. One day he would be in on those meetings but for now, he would get his dick wet.

      He pulled her head back by the curly hair. It had always been a thing for him. Curls framing a face, crying out as he streaked the face with his come. Gage shivered at the thought. He grinned as he caught sight of her face. She was the other girl he had taken from that farm. The one that he eyed so hard then.

      "Aw, damn. My lucky day." He drawled out as she squirmed harder.

       He patted at her cunt and slapped her ass with one hand while he unfastened his pants with the other. She screamed against the cloth that someone had shoved into her mouth. The sound made a shock race through him.

        He spit in his hand, smearing it over his cock. He had watched Conner fuck before; he wasn't as long as the raider boss but he was thicker. His own fingers could not quite wrap around the width and he knew he could make a woman scream from the stretch. He was already hard but stroked himself a few times to spread the spit around. No doubt the woman was dry. He ran his cock head through the woman's folds and yanked hard on her hair to stop her fighting as he pushed into her tight body. His rhythm was rough. Hands moving from her hips to reach and hold the large breasts. He pinched her nipples and pulled on them, her body thrashing as much as it could as he fucked her. He reached over her, gripping the wooden stockade that held her. He pulled against it to increase his leverage as he bent to watch her breasts bounce. Her body was too perfect. Not the thin, malnourished body that most of the women around him had. This one had been taken care of at one time. The wood cracked and the woman screamed behind the cloth again as he pounded as if his life depended on it. Her tight hole gripped him, the cheeks of her ass bouncing off his groin so well. Her body was responding. Her slick wetting his cock and he could see the glisten as he pulled away from her, not leaving her body but admiring the way he looked in her.

      From the corner of his eye, he caught another raider, younger than him, walking up. He had wild red hair and a too tight shirt, kid was a punk. For a moment Gage paused, unsure what the rules were and expecting to be pulled from the slave's warm hole. The newcomer was younger but this was his turf, Gage would just fuck her mouth instead. Conner didn't need a war started out here over some slave pussy while he was making deals with Ashur inside.

      Instead, the Pitt raider walked around him to pinch at the slaves face. She twisted her head away from him and the raider laughed. Gage rotated his hips and drove into her hard. The woman straightened and screamed again, this time the other raider pulling the cloth from her mouth. Her scream was loud, some of the other raiders stopped what they were doing to turn and watch. Gage fought back coming at the sound. The Pitt raider didn't seem to notice or care. He shoved his cock between the woman's lips. His rhythm picked up instantly and the sounds of her gasps and gagging replaced the sound of her screams. Gage discovered the sound brought him to a whole new level of arousal. Watching the man fuck her mouth as he fucked her pussy was driving him mad. He slapped her ass again, the crack of his skin on hers made the other raider moan.

      "Do it again," grunted the other man. Gage's eyes flicked up to watch him as he slapped the woman again. The man's face tightened. Gage smirked when he slapped, her mouth shoved forward, taking the raider deeper and probably raking some teeth over his dick.

       Gage was close, almost ready to fill the slave with his spunk but he held back just a few moments. He slapped the woman's ass hard again, watched as it turned a beautiful deep crimson color. The pit raider squeezed what he could grab of her head, rocking harder into her mouth. The gagging sound got louder as she struggled to breath. Gage was so fucking close, without thinking he reached out, flicking and then pinching the man's nipple through his thin shirt.

      Wide eyes glazed over as the man tensed, his dick deep down the woman's throat as he came hard. The raider’s entire body convulsed as he filled her throat and mouth. Gage watched the barely there rocks of the man's hips before slapping the slave's ass again. The raider shouted as the action forced her mouth tighter around his spent and over sensitive cock. The raider fell back, leaning hard against one of the shack's walls.

      Gage couldn't hold back anymore. His eyes stuck on the raider's softened dick, covered in saliva and come. The woman was choking, the rest of the raiders load pouring from her mouth.

     "Damn, that's fucking hot," he growled as he let loose and filled her. She cried for him to stop, to not come inside her and he laughed.

      "Oh honey, they going to keep you full around here," he chuckled as he pulled out of her. He stood a moment; catching his breath and watching his spend run from her hole, down her leg.

       He walked off. Time to find a smoke, a beer, and a place to sleep. He laughed to himself, yeah; this raider business was just fine with him.

       "Hey you."

      Gage turned to the young raider he had shared the slave with and raised an eyebrow. The kid looked even younger when he didn't have his dick swallowed up.

     "Hey, um, thanks for...that but you lay a hand on me again and I cut the damn thing off."

     Gage grinned. "What's your name, alpha dog?" He leaned over the teen.

      “Mason," the other male snarled.

      "Well, Mason. You don't want to be touched, don't stick your dick into a piece of ass I'm fucking. Got it, pup?"

      Mason frowned but nodded. Gage could tell that he was struggling with himself on whether he should lay into Gage. Logic and good sense won out and the guy huffed but turned to walk away.

      "Good call, alpha."

      Any other time it would be a term of respect but they both knew Gage was fucking with him. Behind him, another raider already had his dick in the slave they shared. He could see his own come still running down the slave's leg as the new raider fucked her. He felt the twitch of his cock and grinned. He would find that smoke and then go back to find out how hard she bit when she was fucked from behind.

      "Drink first though."


End file.
